


Thirty Seconds

by orphan_account



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Quickies, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-15 00:17:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2208471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It isn't ideal--barely qualifies as lovemaking in Vayne's opinion, quick and silent in the bushes while they wait for the minions to arrive--but it is at least an opportunity to finish what their latest Summoning interrupted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thirty Seconds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [politemachinegun](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=politemachinegun).



> I'm so sorry.

Their positioning is terrible. Vayne's arm is starting to ache, Sona's thigh hooked awkwardly against it for lack of a better place to go, layers of skirt bunched up between them. Vayne could move, turn her partner a bit so she doesn't have to keep her wrist at this atrocious angle, but... well. Sona is a little distracted, and _someone_ has to keep watch. 

It wouldn't do to be caught out like this. 

Sona's back jerks sharply against Vayne's chest as the musician takes a quick, shallow breath. Her hands tremble on the strings, but she still keeps perfect time, even as the hunter buries a second finger inside her and thrusts as deep as the angle will allow. Vayne would be insulted at that, really, except she learned a long time ago that as long as the etwahl is in reach Sona only stops playing in her sleep. 

(Even then, her fingers stroke and pluck at the blankets. Shauna wishes she could figure out what the notes were, write them down for her partner to look at come morning.) 

They have been... popular with the Summoners of late. It isn't ideal--barely qualifies as lovemaking in Vayne's opinion, quick and silent in the bushes while they wait for the minions to arrive--but it is at least an opportunity to finish what their latest Summoning interrupted. 

Sona's head falls back on Vayne's shoulder, trusting, her weight warm and solid as she leans against Shauna's wiry form. Her breath hisses through her throat, her lips parted just slightly as her body tightens and loosens around the hunter's fingers, a slow pulse--even her arousal is rhythmic, Vayne muses affectionately. 

Shauna turns her head, nuzzles the side of Sona's neck, kisses the corner of her mouth when she smiles. Vayne can tell when her partner starts to relax, settles into the pace set for her, and in that instant the hunter moves. Hooked fingers dragging against a sensitive spot, sharp little press of her thumb to Sona's clit, Shauna waits for the gasp and moves her free hand up; she can feel the points of Sona's nipples through that completely battle-impractical dress and she wants, she wants to turn the musician around, pin her against her own instrument, strip her bare and-- 

But there are dozens of footsteps, still in the distance but coming closer. 

Shauna cups a breast through the fabric, pulling Sona towards her, hips digging into the blonde's backside until her breath stutters. The muscles of Sona's thigh are bowstring-taut under her soft skin as she tries to rock deeper onto those fingers, desperate. The slickness of her makes it unnecessarily difficult for Shauna not to slip out as easily as she can slip in, but she perseveres. The musician arches back suddenly and Vayne grits her teeth, hauling Sona's form up against herself, taking almost all of her weight so she doesn't even have to worry about standing, both of them waiting... 

And then. 

Sona's mouth opens in a silent cry as she clenches down, hard, bone-deep shudders wracking her body. It's beautiful to watch, even more beautiful to hear it when Sona's hands jerk and the etwahl twangs, a discordant shock of noise, clearly out of place. 

There is silence. Sona gulps in breaths, her form limp and heavy against Vayne's torso as the hunter starts easing her down onto her feet again. 

Shauna smirks against Sona's throat, wiping her fingers on her thigh as she lets her lover go.


End file.
